La magie à travers le temps et l'espace
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Au cours de certaines nuits des choses étranges peuvent se passer. Lorsque Sherlock s'avère être un sorcier. Que Lord Asriel connait Mr Dragonneau et Alice. Quand Ginny dort avec une elfe nommée Arya. Lorsque Colin prend en photo une policebox bleue. Que Sirius devenu Faramir se retrouve dans le corps d'un dénommé Tolkien on se dit que la magie peut bien faire de drôle de chose.
1. Sherlock mène l'enquête

Il avait dû annuler son rendez-vous sans informer au préalable son acolyte. Une note griffonnée à la va vite sur un bout de parchemin trouvé dans sa besace suffirait. Il espérait juste que Watson arriverait à déchiffrer son écriture déjà brouillonne à l'habitude, que les cahots du fiacre sur la route n'avait pas arrangeait.  
Il avait extirper un petit hibou, qu'il avait fourgué sans ménagement dans une des poches de sa veste lorsqu'il était partit précipitamment du 221B Baker Street suite à une lettre reçue.  
Un de ses indics lui signalait un étrange meurtre dans une ruelle sombre le long de la Tamise dans le quartier de WhiteChapel.  
Un corps laissé sur les pavés du cul de sac à une rue du chemin de traverse. Un corps avec comme signature sur le ventre l'étrange marque déjà relevée sur d'autre meurtres tous trop proche du chaudron baveur pour que ça soit une coïncidence.  
A la lecture du papier il s'était précipité dehors afin d'arriver très vite sur les lieux avant la police, qui aurait vite fait de brouiller les pistes dans leur indéniable bêtise. Cette affaire ne concernait par la police moldu et seul l'inspecteur Lestrade était habilité à comprendre la magie qui était au coeur de cette affaire.  
Etant tout deux sorcier ils enquêtaient sur les affaires des deux mondes.

Et indubitablement ici un sorcier était responsable de ses meurtres en série. Les traces magiques qu'il était le seul à repérer de part un talent inné et inexplicable en attestaient.  
Tout comme les facultés qu'avait le meurtrier de disparaitre des endroits les plus clos, et où même lui ne pouvait émettre comme hypothèse expliquant la fuite que le transplanage. Mais pourquoi ce mage s'amusait-il à traquer aussi bien des sorciers que des moldus?  
Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le schéma logique qui liait toutes les victimes et il espérait qu'examiner le corps lui permettrait d'obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations.

Une fois sur les lieux une des ses interrogations refit surface. Mais pourquoi donc tout ce sang qui imbibait les pavés en une mare rougeâtre et ses marques de lacérations au couteau si le tueur avait une baguette magique? Et cette signature représentant un bout de bois détruit que signifiait-il? Il en était sure c'était la clé.  
Soudain, une explication à cette question qui le tourmentait depuis le premier meurtre fit surface. Et si le tueur n'avait plus sa baguette? Après tout le transplanage est encore possible même sans baguette, mais aucune autre trace de magie n'a été découverte auprès des corps.  
Il avait donc décommandé son rendez-vous pour le déjeuner avec Watson sans sourciller afin de se rendre au ministère de la magie et fouiller dans les archives du département de la justice magique. Et voir si un sorcier correspondant aux informations déjà récoltées avait vu sa baguette être brisée.


	2. Un passage entre deux monde

Il fallait mettre à profit le peu de temps qui lui restait avant que le Jabberwocky se réveille. Comment avait-il pût se retrouver dans cette galère pareil?

Tout avait commencé lorsque son ami Lord Asriel l'avait convié à voir les fruits d'une de ses expériences. Il avait réussit à stabiliser la poussière afin de créer un pont entre leur monde et un autre sans occasionner la mort d'un enfant comme cela avait été la dernière fois.  
Pour ce faire il avait utilisé les souvenirs d'une étrange femme rencontrée au cours de ses conférence mystique sur les voyages dans des univers parallèles.  
Alice Liddle avait d'après ses dires voyagé dans une contrée mystérieuse appelée le pays des merveilles et pour cela avait emprunté des passages cachés derrières des objets.  
Ce passage semblait bouger, et la magie qui lui permettait d'exister le conduisait à fluctuer de position au cours du temps.  
Ils avaient alors travaillés tout les trois afin de réouvrir une porte entre Londres et le Pays des merveilles.

Alice voyait une occasion de retourner dans ce pays et quitter Londres et son mal du pays.  
Asriel quant à lui espérait continuer ses travaux et montrer que les voyages entre monde étaient possible.  
Et lui était surtout curieux de découvrir ses étranges créatures qui peuplaient Wonderland. En tant que Magizoologiste il voulait en savoir plus sur les monstres tel le Jabberwocky, le chat du Cheschire ou bien le lièvre de mars.

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment ils avaient réussit à créer ce passage, en réalité il ne comprenait pas grand chose aux expériences de son ami moldu et il l'aidait seulement grâce à sa magie. Quant à Alice elle se bornait seulement à raconter ses souvenirs en attendant d'être plus utile comme guide une fois arrivé dans l'autre monde. Mais en tout cas ils y étaient arrivés et ils avaient put passer à travers la déchirure qui séparait leur deux mondes.

Émerveillés ils avaient découvert cet endroit étrange. Alice très vite avait retrouvé ses amis et lui n'avait pas put s'empêcher de dessiner tout ce qu'il voyait sur ces carnets de croquis. De la grosse chenille qui parle aux minuscules insectes. Il était émerveillé par ce qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux. Ce monde était indescriptible. Soudain une ombre était venue obscurcir le tableau, une créature effrayante et immense l'avait poursuivi dans la forêt. Il n'avait vu son salut qu'a un sort de sommeil lancé entre les deux yeux. Mais il se retrouvait maintenant en pleine forêt avec le Jabberwocky endormi à ses pieds sans savoir ou il se trouvait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était séparé de ses amis trop enthousiaste qu'il était à parcourir cette contrée fantastique.

Il avait par la suite réussit à se tirer sans trop de dommage de cette affaire si ce n'est une belle frayeur.  
Mais avec ses amis, ils avaient décidés qu'il était plus sage de ne jamais révéler le passage entre leur monde.  
Aux yeux de tous ils resteront Alice Liddle la fille étrange, Lord Asriel l'aventurier et Norbert Dragonneau le magizoologiste.


	3. Une apparition d'un autre temps

L'indiscrétion s'était le point fort des enfants de la famille Weasley. Aussi lorsque cette inconnue était apparue d'on ne sait où les jumeaux Weasley avait eu vite fait de procurer des oreilles à rallonges à leur soeur afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi écouter les paroles de l'inconnue.

Elle était étrange, elle ressemblait un peu à Fleur avec ses cheveux blonds qui caressaient le bas de son dos, des traits fin taillés dans un ovale parfait. Tout aurait put faire d'elle une Velane, de son corps délié à ses magnifique yeux verts si ce n'était ses oreilles pointues.

Elle n'était pas de leur monde, et elle ne correspondait en rien aux autres créatures magiques. Elle semblait pratiquer de la magie comme les sorciers mais elle n'avait pas de baguette.  
Elle était belle comme les Vélanes et se disait être une elfe.  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était arrivée ici devant le terrier. Elle avait était emprisonnée dans son monde puis droguée et son cerveau semblait s'être mis dans une sorte de catharsis qui l'avait conduit ici.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment en repartir. Et à défaut de trouver une solution elle avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience. Elle accueillait chaque révélation sur leur monde avec un calme étrange, et seulement une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux venait creuser des ondulations sur son masque parfait de détachement et d'une froideur contrôlée.

Ginny avait accueillit cette présence féminine avec plaisir. Mais elle avait vite déchanté devant le manque d'enthousiasme de cet elfe. Elle ne souhait pas se lier, et elle supportait sa présence plus par politesse qu'autre chose.  
Elle était restée quelques temps au terrier et puis un jour elle avait disparue, comme ça s'en crier gare. Sa disparition avait mis fin à une cohabitation fort étrange, et aux discussions qu'elle avait avec des voix dans sa tête depuis quelques temps et ce même en pleine nuit alors qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec la jeune Weasley.  
Arya était repartit dans son monde comme ça. Elle était repartit comme elle était venue sans que rien signe ne trahisse ce chamboulement. Et très vite, comme par magie son souvenir c'était effacé de leur esprit embrumé et avait maintenant dans leurs souvenirs l'allure d'un rêve terne et étrange.


	4. Une nouvelle vie

Son acte désespéré n'était qu'une fuite en avant. Un geste désespéré d'un homme que le chagrin accablait.  
Il avait perdu Eowyn qui était morte après les longues années passées à ses côtés. Ses enfants étaient grands maintenant et ils avaient leur vie.

Et lui que lui restait-il?  
Une vie vide de sens maintenant que la femme qu'il était n'était plut et que les gens qu'il avaient côtoyés s'étaient éteint.  
Le souvenir d'une autre existence dans un Londres sorcier du XX siècle et des amis morts depuis déjà longtemps.

Alors quand il avait trouvé un moyen pour regagner Londres il n'avait pas hésité et il avait dit adieu à la Terre du Milieu. Il avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait été qu'une fuite. Il avait traversé le voile et était arrivé en plein chaos en Terre du Milieu.  
Et maintenant que plus rien ne le retenait il espérait retrouver Londres. Après toutes ces années le mal du pays se faisait de plus en plus fort. L'espoir de retrouver le monde sorcier ne lui fit pas se poser plus de question.  
Lorsqu'il avait à nouveau franchit l'arche, il compris qu'il était bien à Londres. Mais pas à la bonne époque.  
Il se trouvait dans un nouveau corps, celui d'un dénommé John Ronald Reuel Tolkien.


	5. Couleurs de la vie

Avec son appareil photo il capturait les couleurs du monde.  
Un chêne au feuillage vert tendre des jeunes pousses. Poudlard et toutes les nuances de gris et beige des pierres et le bleu gris de l'ardoise du toit.  
Il capturait chaque petit instant de la vie.  
C'était des fragments volés, des instants pris sur le vif.  
Un rire qui résonne dans une conversation, un sourire au détour d'un couloir. Un baiser volé dans un rayonnage de la bibliothèque, une accolade amicale dans un escalier. C'était tout ces petits instants qui peuplait Poudlard.

Et puis il y avait le rues grises de la capitale, les champs verts de l'Ecosse. Le ciel gris, et les nuages menaçant.  
Toutes ses images qui s'imprimaient sur la pellicule.  
Tous ces instants qui prenaient vies sur les photos qu'il développaient.  
C'était le visage d'inconnus et d'amis. Les amoureux le long de la tamise et au bord du lac. Les gens se rendant au travail et les étudiants le nez dans leur grimoire.  
Des morceaux de vies volés au détour du chemin.  
Des bouts de papier qui racontaient une histoire.

C'était les choses du quotidien.  
Des moments communs de la vie de tous les jours.  
Ses amis qui rigolent dans la salle commune. Les jumeaux testant leur produits, et Hermione râlant.  
Son petit frère avec ses amis ou son père. Son père dans la cuisine chez eux.  
La gare lors du 1er septembre.  
Des photos des lieux qu'il connaissait par coeur, pour se rappeler d'où il venait et à quoi ressemblait son foyer. C'était aussi des événements incongrus, ou même étrange.  
Un dragon crachant des flammes, une mandragore gémissant. Un calamar géant jouant avec des élèves de Poussoufles.  
Une étrange cabine de police bleu apparut soudainement dans une rue de Londres. Un drôle de  
monsieur en sortant avec une sorte de baguette futuriste émettant une lumière bleue.

Oui sur les photos de Colin Crivey ont pouvait trouver des photos montrant ce qui avait été sa vie dans toutes les nuances de couleurs qu'offrait le monde.


End file.
